Dear Prue
by jesuislacamera
Summary: Paige leaves home one day after a fight with her sisters. She's never met Prue but a tradegy suddenly brings them together. New chapter up! 13,01
1. Leaving

Dear Prue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters that I have not made up. Summary: Paige feels a little left out. She writes in a diary/letter style to Prue the way she imagines her. Touched by her baby sister's actions, Prue watches over her. One day, they meet. The meetings become more often, the method they are using to meet starts to taken its troll on Paige. Timeline: Early season five  
  
Chapter 1 "Paige, what is with you? Can't you make a potion with blowing up half of my bloody kitchen!" Piper yelled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me "Miss Head Witch" more like "Miss Head B*tch"!" Paige retorted.  
  
"What is it with you guys? Can't we all just get along?"  
  
"Stay out of this Phoebe!" Paige and Piper cried in unison.  
  
"At least you agree on one thing!" Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Paige, stop trying to fit in or live up to Prue because you aren't anyway near being like her." Piper shouted. Phoebe gaped stunned. Piper was too but she wasn't about to let it show. There was silence for a few seconds. Paige ripped off the necklace Phoebe and Piper had given as a present. She clenched it in her hand.  
  
"I knew you hated me and wanted Prue here but I can't change time. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to stand here and take this from you Piper." Paige dropped the necklace and stamped on it so the locket and the picture of her and her sisters cracked. "Thanks for nothing!" She whispered eyes full of tears. She turned taking her coat and rucksack with her orbing out.  
  
[I]Dear Prue, Piper told me what I knew she had been dying to say forever. The only reason they let me stay is because they knew they needed the power of three to survive. I knew it was coming. One day, but it still hurt. It hurt deeply. I don't know about Phoebe but she didn't try to help me.[/I]  
  
Paige looked out the window as the train passed edges of forest and wood. The train was fairly empty. Taking a deep breath Paige started writing again.  
  
[I]I don't know where I'm going. I don't care. All I know is that I'm not going back not with Leo, not on my own. Paige[/I]  
  
Prue watched from above as her baby sis tried to hide all her emotions and stay in control. She could feel Paige hurting and it was hurting her too. They were connected, both of them having the power of empathy and TK.  
  
"She's scarred for life." Prue whispered to herself. Prue could feel her heart breaking. She hurriedly turned her attention to Piper and Phoebe. She was angry to feel and see that Piper didn't completely care about had happened to Paige.  
  
~ The Manor ~ "Piper! How could you?" Phoebe cried. Piper shrugged.  
  
"I meant every single word of it." Piper said lamely.  
  
"She saved you from the furies, she stood by you when you found out you may never be able to be pregnant and she took a lot of stick from you about Prue and her living here. Are you at least going to help me save her?"  
  
Piper started to feel guilty.  
  
"I don't know Phoebe. I really don't." Piper sighed as she sat down. Phoebe lay off seeing how stressed her sister was. It was hard enough already being pregnant.  
  
"Okay I'll call Leo. Leo!" Phoebe reasoned. He appeared. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I need your help. I'll explain when we get to the attic." 


	2. The Train

A/N: Hey guys and girls, thanx for all of you reviews. I know this is short so I'll post more in a few days.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paige felt a tapping on her shoulder. She awoke to see a passenger sitting next her.  
  
"Sorry, to scare you but the train's last stop's coming up." The guy said.  
  
The guy was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white shirt.  
  
"Thanks." Paige greeted.  
  
"Your Welcome. Are you okay you look pale?" The passenger asked with concern.  
  
Paige laughed. He looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry it's just funny to hear that. I'm okay. Pale is my natural skin colour. I'm Paige Matthews." Paige answered.  
  
"Matt Jason. Why you going to New York?" Matt asked.  
  
Paige's happy expression changed.  
  
"I need to get away from some stuff in San Francisco." She said with a faraway look.  
  
Paige forced herself to come back down to earth. "What about you?"  
  
"I want a new life. A new start, I've got an apartment all I need is a job." He answered half-lying.  
  
"Cool. I'm probably going to transfer my job from San Francisco to New York."  
  
"Out of interest Paige, what exactly do you do?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I'm a social worker's assistant." The train halted to a stop. Silently, they took their stuff.  
  
"Bye!" They walked off in different directions. Matt knew he would regret it if he didn't make his move then.  
  
"Paige?" He called through the crowd. She stopped and watched as he made his way towards her.  
  
"Yeah?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Paige dropped her rucksack. They pulled away apart smiling.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Paige whispered. Matt picked up her bag and they strolled out of the station hand in hand.  
  
Prue smiled as she watched with happiness from above. Prue, using her whitelighter powers, had checked up on Matt Jason. "Boy is she in for a surprise!" Prue thought to herself. Her gaze drifted onto the Manor.  
  
~ The Manor ~ # "Piper did what?!" Leo exclaimed. He and Phoebe were in the attic.  
  
"You heard me Leo." Phoebe said while flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"I should go talk to her." Leo started to leave but Phoebe stopped him.  
  
"No Leo, whatever Piper's got against Paige has got to be sorted out between them. It's not just today, it's been everyday for the past 6 weeks. You can't always save her. Promise me that if you go down there, you go to check on her and the baby." Phoebe said firmly.  
  
"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Leo cried.  
  
"I always do but when either of them are ready they'll talk. Now, promise me."  
  
"Fine but I hope I know what you're doing." He warned as he left.  
  
"I hope I do too."  
  
What ya think? More or what..  
  
See ya. 


	3. WHAT?

A/N: Whoa I can't believe the response I've had! Thanx a lot. School starts on Wednesday so less Internet time. Anyway, enjoy. ~Debbie~  
  
Chapter 3 "Leo, I don't need a lecture!" Piper shouted.  
  
"I only want to help you!" Leo said.  
  
"No, you don't! You just want to prove how well you play "The Perfect Husband"!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo orbed out hurt.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Attic!" Phoebe yelled in return. Piper ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey, you going to help me?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know why you said what you did now?" Phoebe questioned trying to understand what was making Piper so annoyed.  
  
"Next week is another anniversary of Prue's death. I feel like I'm the only one who remembers and it scares me because I'm starting to forget her and if I do I'm going to lose a part of me. I took it out on Paige because I think that the more I learn about her the less I remember Prue."  
  
Phoebe hugged a now crying Piper.  
  
"Oh honey, you should have come to talk to me. As long as you love someone you always will know and have them with you."  
  
Prue watched from above touched.  
  
"No wonder the Elders won't let me see them!" She thought. Prue focused on Paige.  
  
Paige was asleep. Matt sat at the edge of the bed. Practising what he was going to say to her.  
  
"Paige, my parents are billionaire's and I'm a millionaire."  
  
"What?!" Paige exclaimed from behind him.  
  
"Oh. hi Paige!" Matt stuttered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want you to go for me cause I'm rich." He answered.  
  
"You wouldn't have had to have worried about that. How'd you get so rich?" Paige questioned.  
  
"My Dad's a film producer and owns cinemas all over the world."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Film writer and director."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Do you totally hate me?" He asked. Paige pulled him onto her and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
Dear Prue,  
  
Life is much better now I have Matt. I'm still hurting but I'm also healing. Life's a roller coaster; I guess I will just have to ride it.  
  
Paige 


	4. Fake Premintion

A/N: Whoa I can't believe the response I've had! Thanx a lot. School starts on Wednesday so less Internet time. Anyway, enjoy. ~Debbie~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Piper, do you remember the new power I got last week?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mind reading & manipulation." Piper answered.  
  
"What if I send a message to Paige asking her to come to talk to us?"  
  
"It won't work but what if we send a fake premonition to her of us." Piper trailed off.  
  
"Of us what?" Phoebe asked not catching on.  
  
"Of us hurt but it'll just make it worse." Piper said dismissing her idea.  
  
"Things can't get any worse." Phoebe took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Prue watched amazed.  
  
"Things are just going to get worse. If Phoebe thinks two weeks ago was bad, then she hasn't anything yet." Prue thought.  
  
Paige laughed as Matt's younger sister; Julie finished another funny and embarrassing about her brother.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Paige smiled amused.  
  
"Nope, he got grounded for like forever." Julie giggled.  
  
Paige looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked playfully.  
  
"I was 9 years old!" He cried lamely.  
  
"You've go to do better than that." Julie exclaimed.  
  
"In that case, no comment." He grinned.  
  
Matt didn't mind them talking about him, he was glad they were getting along.  
  
Paige gasped, as she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
"Paige? You okay?" Matt asked anxiously.  
  
Julie and Matt surrounded her.  
  
She jumped up as the vision ended.  
  
"I've got to go!"  
  
"What's wrong? Where?" Paige kissed him, ran out of the café, into an alley, and orbed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige orbed into the attic. Piper and Phoebe were waiting.  
  
"Quick, we need to get to the book." Paige started.  
  
She noticed that Phoebe and Piper did not move.  
  
"Paige, there was no demon. We sent a fake premonition to you. We need to talk." Phoebe explained.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!??? Let me guess it was her idea?" Paige shouted pointing at Piper.  
  
"Yeah but." Paige interrupted her.  
  
"I don't want excuses and or another "Prue's better than you!" conversation from her." She said referring to Piper.  
  
Piper walked out of the attic feeling hurt, closing the door behind her  
  
"Paige, I know you're angry right now but Piper has an explanation. If you just listen too me for a minute." Phoebe begged.  
  
"Fine. 2 minutes."  
  
"Next week is the anniversary of Prue's death. Piper who remembers her and it scares her because Piper thinks she is starting to forget her. She took it out on you because she thinks that the more she learn about you the less she remembers Prue."  
  
"THAT'S THE EXPLANATION! I have a life! A life! After all the things, that happened to me. Like moving from foster home to foster home, losing adoptive parents in a car crash, alcohol poisoning & losing Glen to travelling. I finally had real family around me but then Piper always has to make me feel really uncomfortable when I'm around. At least you're making an effort. I know she's still mourning Prue but that doesn't mean she has to go out of her way to hurt me. I didn't kill her sister!"  
  
Paige flings the attic door open, leaving Phoebe alone and is shocked to she a crying Piper.  
  
Pulling herself, together Paige brushes past her oldest sister and runs downstairs.  
  
She's crying now as she walks briskly in the hall, grabbing her car keys.  
  
Her legs start to feel heavy so she orbs to her car.  
  
Tears blinding her eyes, Paige drives off.  
  
Her bag drops to the floor, she blends down to pick it up.  
  
When she looks up, she screams, as her car smashes into the side of a wall.  
  
Prue watched from above horrified.  
  
She wanted to orb down there and save her baby sister but the elders said.  
  
"Screw the elders!" Prue muttered as she descended to earth. 


	5. Cold Water

A/N: Whoa I can't believe the response I've had! Thanx a lot. Guy I know the orbing and healing thing is a long stretch but it was the only thing I could think of. Sorry for not updating that much. Anyway, enjoy. ~Debbie~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Prue ran towards Paige. She pulled the door open, it slammed shut behind her but she didn't notice.  
  
"PAIGE!" Prue screeched.  
  
No answer.  
  
Prue placed her two fingers over Paige's pulse.  
  
There was nothing for a few seconds.. but then it was there.  
  
Prue let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.  
  
Prue placed her hand over Paige's chest.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered a warning that the Elders had given her.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"If you orb down to earth, your healing and orbing powers temporarily won't work because of the difference in the realms and because you haven't completed you're whitelighter training."  
  
An Elder had warned her.  
  
"That's a messed up rule." Prue muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"I said I think that's cool." Prue lied  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"GOD!" Prue shouted.  
  
That's when she smelt it. Gas.  
  
"We got to get out of here quick." Prue fumbled around trying to unlock the car door.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
The lock didn't budge.  
  
"What kind of witch am I? Witch!" Prue squinted her eyes praying that she could still TK.  
  
The car door swung open.  
  
Prue pulled Paige against her and jumped out the door.  
  
They rolled to the other side of the road, just as the green beetle erupted into flames.  
  
A crowd watch from the sidewalk.  
  
"CALL 911!" Prue screamed as she placed her baby sister's head onto her lap.  
  
Prue didn't notice when the ambulance arrived.  
  
She was to busy silently praying that Paige would be alright.  
  
A paramedic bent over her.  
  
"Miss, you're losing blood. Very quickly, so if you'll just get up we can clean it up for you." The paramedic reached out to help her but Prue wouldn't move.  
  
"No!" Prue croaked hoarsely.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"NO! Why aren't you looking after my sister? She's hurt more than I am! If she dies, I will kill you, bring you back from the dead and do it all over again! You got that?!" Prue yelled.  
  
Another attendant ran over and carried Paige on a stretcher.  
  
Prue followed as they carried her into the back of the ambulance.  
  
She started to climb in, when someone stopped her.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't allow family past this point. You'll have to get in a car and follow." A paramedic explained.  
  
"I've already threatened to kill somebody today. If you don't move, I'll come after you too."  
  
Prue whispered angrily as she shot him a dark and dirty look.  
  
Reluctantly, he moved to help Prue on.  
  
Prue sat down and help her baby sister's hand as the doctors tried to save her.  
  
"Pulse 45. Rapidly, going down."  
  
"Get the shock machine ready."  
  
"All clear."  
  
"1.2.3.go!"  
  
"Pulse 34. Still going down, at abnormal speed."  
  
"1.2.3.go!"  
  
"Pulse 12. We're losing her!"  
  
"1.2.3." A long depressing beep filled the vehicle. "She's gone."  
  
"No!" Prue screamed crying.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Wait! I've got something!" The paramedic looked shockingly towards the screen. "Pulse 9."  
  
"Yes! 1.2.3.go!"  
  
"Pulse 60. Normal rate. The patient's in an a coma."  
  
Relief, washed over Prue like cold water. 


	6. On my way

A/N: Okay guys and gals.  
  
I'm supposed to be doing homework but I can't so here's an update. Maybe 2 chapters today if you're lucky! :D  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~Debbie~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Matt sat in front of the TV. The channel was tuned to a comedy on the box office but all think about was Paige.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Paige laughed as Matt's younger sister; Julie finished another funny and embarrassing about her brother.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Paige smiled amused.  
  
"Nope, he got grounded for like forever." Julie giggled. Paige looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked playfully.  
  
"I was 9 years old!" He cried lamely.  
  
"You've go to do better than that." Julie exclaimed.  
  
"In that case, no comment." He grinned. Matt didn't mind them talking about him, he was glad they were getting along. Paige gasped, as she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
"Paige? You okay?" Matt asked anxiously. Julie and Matt surrounded her. She jumped up as the vision ended.  
  
"I've got to go!"  
  
"What's wrong? Where?" Paige kissed him, ran out of the café, into an alley, and orbed out.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
His cell phone started to ring. Immediately, Matt picked it up.  
  
"Paige?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Matt, I'm Paige's sister, Prue Halliwell."  
  
"What is it Prue? What's wrong with Paige?" Matt whispered afraid down the phone.  
  
"She had a car accident." Prue couldn't carry on as she watched Paige lie vulnerably on a special bed.  
  
"And?" Matt urged her.  
  
"She's in an a coma. I thought I should call you first." Matt's stomach turned over, in despair.  
  
"Where?" He questioned, his voice barely audible.  
  
"San Fransisco. Bay General."  
  
"Okay, Prue don't worry. I'll be right there. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up crying. Prue could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned wiping her eyes.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood in the doorway awkwardly. Prue held her arms open for a hug. Piper and Phoebe ran over and together they sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat with his arm around his now asleep sister, Julie. He was glad she'd come. At least he'd have support if.  
  
"No! Don't think that." Matt mentally shook himself. He was falling for Paige, fast and hard.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked. Jeff, his best friend had dragged him to the balcony. It was the Black and White Ball Dance.  
  
"I'm kind of worried about you. Paige seems nice and all but, you remember what happened last time. That all ended in tears." Jeff explained.  
  
"Jeff, I'm happy. Paige isn't Monica."  
  
"Paige isn't Monica yet." Jeff corrected. Out of corner of his eye, Matt looked through the window and straight at Paige. She looked amazing in a white dazzling dress. Julie sat next to her they were laughing. Paige looked like an angel, not an evil ex-fiancée.  
  
"Both you and me know what your problem is, you fall in love to quickly. Paige doesn't look like a gold digger but then of course neither did your ex. Think about it don't rush and be careful." Jeff left Matt looking out on the ocean.  
  
The sliding door opened and closed. Matt turned to see Paige standing behind him.  
  
"Want company?" Paige asked cheekily.  
  
"I don't see why not." Matt answered as he watched Paige glide over. Jeff was right, he was falling for Paige. Hard.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Matt turned to look out the window.  
  
"Hang on Paige, I'm coming."  
  
(A/N: Will Paige make it? Tune in and review (yes, review people) to find out soon!) 


	7. Twisting Into Reality

A/N: Okay guys and gals.  
  
It's half term. ! 1 week away from school! Maybe you'll get more updates.maybe not.  
  
Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I just love keeping you in suspense!  
  
~Debbie~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A day later  
  
Prue sat by Paige's bed; She was on the edge of falling asleep. Piper and Phoebe had left an hour ago. There was a slight knock on the door. Prue turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi Matt. Glad you could come."  
  
"Prue right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Fine, the doctors think she'll pull through but they have the six month rule."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Matt and Prue spent the next hour talking. Matt left promising to return tomorrow. Prue fell into an uneasy sleep; she had been having the same nightmare over and over again.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
"THAT'S THE EXPLANATION! I have a life! A life! After all the things, that happened to me. Like moving from foster home to foster home, losing adoptive parents in a car crash, alcohol poisoning & losing Glen to travelling. I finally had real family around me but then Piper always has to make me feel really uncomfortable when I'm around. At least you're making an effort. I know she's still mourning Prue but that doesn't mean she has to go out of her way to hurt me. I didn't kill her sister!"  
  
Paige flings the attic door open, leaving Phoebe alone and is shocked to she a crying Piper. Pulling herself, together Paige brushes past her oldest sister and runs downstairs. She's crying now as she walks briskly in the hall, grabbing her car keys. Her legs start to feel heavy so she orbs to her car. Tears blinding her eyes, Paige drives off. Her bag drops to the floor, she blends down to pick it up. When she looks up, she screams, as her car smashes into the side of a wall.  
  
(Cuts to next scene)  
  
Prue ran towards Paige. She pulled the door open.  
  
"PAIGE!" Prue screeched. No answer. Prue placed her two fingers over Paige's pulse. There was nothing for a few seconds.. but then it was there. Prue let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. Prue placed her hand over Paige's chest. Nothing happened.  
  
(Cuts to another scene)  
  
"Pulse 45. Rapidly, going down."  
  
"Get the shock machine ready."  
  
"All clear."  
  
"1.2.3.go!"  
  
"Pulse 34. Still going down, at abnormal speed."  
  
"1.2.3.go!"  
  
"Pulse 12. We're losing her!"  
  
"1.2.3." A long depressing beep filled the vehicle. "She's gone."  
  
"No!" Prue screamed crying.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
(Cuts to another scene)  
  
Prue was in a cemetery. Scared she backed up quickly grazing her knee. It was pitch black. Prue grabbed a torchlight and shone it at the nearest object. A tombstone which read:  
  
PRUDENCE HALLIWELL  
  
A great friend and daughter  
  
A bad white lighter and sister  
  
The reason Paige Matthews a fantastic witch, white lighter and sister is GONE.  
  
We pray you should rot in the depths of hell for what you have done!  
  
"No!" Prue screamed, unknowingly she orbed into the manor.  
  
"Phoebe! Piper!" Footsteps ran down the stairs hopefully.  
  
"Paige? Oh it's just you!" Piper cried depressed as turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe, help me please!" Prue begged.  
  
"Why should I help you? You killed Paige! You never liked me anyway so orb your astral butt up to the heavens cause I so don't want to see you!"  
  
Prue disappeared in orbs.  
  
(Cuts to next scene)  
  
Paige stood talking to someone.  
  
"What you want?" Paige asked coldly turning to Prue.  
  
"To say I'm sorry. I tried to save you I really did." Prue whimpered. Paige slapped her oldest sister around the face.  
  
"It's all your fault. If you hadn't died Piper wouldn't have given me any stick."  
  
(Cuts to next scene)  
  
A beep fills the room. Prue's lying on a hospital bed. She screams.  
  
~ End of Dream ~  
  
Prue awakes sweating. Suddenly, she realizes she can still hear a beeping sound. It was coming from Paige's side of the room. Paige was going into shock.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Prue screams crying. A group of doctors and nurses run in and start to work on Paige. A nurse pulls Prue out of the room.  
  
"Wait here." Prue obeys. Knowing that she needs support, Prue pulls out her cell phone.  
  
"Phoebe.Prue. You need. come quick. something's. to Paige." Phoebe seemed to get the message and told Prue to hold on, saying she would be there soon.  
  
(A/N: Is the end of Paige Matthews, as we know her? Why does Prue blame herself? Why didn't the talk with Leo work? Tune in and review (yes, review people) to find out soon!) 


	8. Her Dreamworld

(i)A/N: Okay guys and gals.  
  
Back to school now. Maybe you'll get more updates.maybe not.  
  
Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I just love your comments so write more. Hint: Flattery gets u everywhere with me! (  
  
~Debbie~ (/I)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo rematerialized outside the hospital. Immediately, Piper and Phoebe ran inside. When they arrived at the waiting room, a cute dark haired guy had his arm around a crying Prue.  
  
"Hey Prue. Who's your friend?" Piper asked getting straight to the point. The cute guy stood up.  
  
Phoebe just watched trying to remember where she'd seen that face before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Matt Jason, Paige's boyfriend." Matt introduced himself. Piper started to introduce herself, when Phoebe finally remembered.  
  
"Matt Jason? As in millionaire Matt Jason? Son of Robert and Gemma Jason, the billionaire's?" Phoebe questioned excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I work on a magazine." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Hello? Remember us?" Piper smiled.  
  
"Sorry, what's your name?" Matt asked.  
  
"Piper. Didn't Paige tell you?" Piper questioned.  
  
"No, she just said she had three sisters and how she wished she'd knew one of them better."  
  
"Excuse me." Piper left, bumping into a confused looking Leo.  
  
"Did I say something?" Matt enquired guilty.  
  
"No, I'll go after her." Prue spoke up. She ran out the door. She knew exactly where Piper was going; she'd been there so many times this week.  
  
Prue sat down next to a crying Piper.  
  
"What's wrong Piper?" Prue whispered.  
  
"She's in there because of me. Because of what I said and because of what I've done to her, Prue." Piper croaked tearfully.  
  
"Honey, you made a mistake and you're sorry. Concentrate on her getting better. Right now, she's dying but Paige is a fighter, always was and always will be. She'll pull through." Prue said comfortingly. She held out her hand. A few seconds later, Piper took it. Together, they walked off the roof of the hospital and walked down to the waiting room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Prue lay with her head on Phoebe's lap. Opposite them, Leo had his arm around Piper protectively. Matt sat next Phoebe, his sister's head leaning on his shoulder. Julie had known something was wrong, when Matt hadn't called her. She'd made her own way to the hospital. Unexpectedly, a young doctor entered the private waiting room. Although, nobody would at confess it they thought Paige wasn't going to make it.  
  
"We've managed to stabilise Miss Matthews but she's still in an a coma. We can't tell exactly why Miss Matthews went into shock because a coma is more mental than physical. Her injuries are clearing quickly." The doctor admitted.  
  
"How long do think she'll be in an a coma?" Leo interrogated.  
  
"3 weeks, maybe less." The doctor answered. Prue's mind was spinning she had to do something. She let go of Phoebe's hand, ran to the toilets, and orbed. Phoebe ran after her and jumped the orb.  
  
As soon as she arrived in the attic, Prue ran to the B.O.S.  
  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Paige." Prue answered shortly.  
  
"In her dream world? Do you know what can happen?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't care! I just want Paige to be alright! Are you going to help or what?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe sighed.  
  
Impatiently, Prue flicked through it, until she found the perfect spell. Clearly but nervously, she and Phoebe recited:  
  
"Life to Life and Mind to Mind Our Spirits we now will entwine We meld our souls and journey to The one whose thoughts we wish we knew."  
  
In a flash, they appeared into what seemed like a beach. Paige lay on the soft sand.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe shouted as Prue and her ran towards their baby sister. When they reached her, Paige turned towards them and then she turned back to the ocean.  
  
"If you're here to get me to wake up don't bother. Mum, Dad, Grams, Joshua, My foster parents, everyone tried. All that I want is up here; everyone that cares about me is up there. I'm not coming back, ever." Prue started to cry.  
  
"Prue don't cry. You tried, you really did but I don't want to be saved. There's nothing left for me out in the real world. Nothing!"  
  
"What about us? Leo, Piper, Me, Your Niece, Your Friends and Your career, you're just going to leave that behind?" Phoebe cried.  
  
"You don't understand." Paige replied playing with the shells around her.  
  
"Then make me!" Phoebe yelled as she kicked sand and stones around.  
  
"Phoebe, this isn't about you right now, it's about me. Maybe you're tired about the fact that the spotlight isn't focused on you and your Cole issues but don't worry once I'm in my grave, I'll be forgotten just like I was when I was put up adoption." Paige countered.  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry, you won't be forgotten. I promise you won't!" Phoebe assured Paige.  
  
"Really? Piper's worried about forgetting someone she knew for more than 26 years of her life. I've been in your life for a year and a few months. Which one is she more likely to forget?" Silence reigns, the three sisters as they sat and watched the ocean. "There's nothing left for me." Paige repeated. Prue looked her sister straight in the eye for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"What about Matt and Julie?" Straight away Paige's eyes dropped. "Even, if you don't want to return into "The Charmed Ones Routine" you can try to build the kind of life you want with them."  
  
"I know." Paige answered.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't want to build my hopes or love on a relationship, which might fail."  
  
"Keyword Paige: Might. You'll never know unless you give it a chance." Prue concluded. "I'll think about it. You'll know whatever decision I make." Paige tuned her gaze to the ocean.  
  
Reluctantly, Phoebe and Prue faded out.  
  
****************************************  
  
Paige walked barefoot through the beach in her dream world.  
  
"Dream world, realm between life and death." Paige thought to herself. Fragments of the conversation she'd had with her sister ran through her head.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Prue don't cry. You tried, you really did but I don't want to be saved. There's nothing left for me out in the real world. Nothing!"  
  
"What about us? Leo, Piper, Me, Your Niece, Your Friends and Your career, you're just going to leave that behind?" Phoebe cried.  
  
"You don't understand." Paige replied playing with the shells around her.  
  
"Then make me!" Phoebe yelled as she kicked sand and stones around.  
  
"Phoebe, this isn't about you right now, it's about me. Maybe you're tired about the fact that the spotlight isn't focused on you and your Cole issues but don't worry once I'm in my grave, I'll be forgotten just like I was when I was put up adoption." Paige countered.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Why was I so mean to Phoebe? It's not her fault. If anyone's to blame for this mess its Piper!" Paige whispered.  
  
"It's nobody's fault but yours." A voice came from behind her. Paige spun around.  
  
"You look exactly like me. What are you? Why you here?" Paige demanded.  
  
"I'm your sub-conscious Paige. I'm here to help you make your choice." The Spirit Paige replied.  
  
"How?" The real Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, I'm the most important part of you Paige but I'm also the part you neglect the most. I'm here to show you what made you ignore how you're feeling and why you never let the people closest to you see your emotions."  
  
"I do!" Paige answered unconvincingly.  
  
"No, you don't. Give me one example of a situation, where you've let Piper and Phoebe know how you feel." Spirit Paige retorted.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"See, you let Leo know how you feel sometimes but not enough for him to tell your sisters." Spirit Paige walked in front of Paige and held out her hand.  
  
"You ready to face the truth or are you going to sit here and wallow in self pity?"  
  
Paige gazed at the beautiful sunset she had created. She knew she didn't want the sun to go down on her. She looked up at her spirit and took the hand offered to her. They disappeared in a slight breeze.  
  
(A/N: Is the end of Paige Matthews, as we know her? What decision will she make? Why didn't the talk with Leo work? Tune in and review (yes, review people) to find out soon!) 


	9. Uncertain Futures

(i)A/N: Okay guys and gals.  
  
Back to school now. Maybe you'll get more updates.maybe not.  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I just love your comments so write more. Hint: Flattery gets u everywhere with me! (  
  
~Debbie~ (/I)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They reappeared in a frozen scene. Paige started to turn but her spirit stopped her.  
  
"Paige, before you turn around remember you can't be heard and you can't be seen. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Paige turned and she could feel herself hurting.  
  
A 12 year old Paige sat hunched in the corner of a large playground. Three girls walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, foster girl! Who doesn't want you today?" Jennifer asked cruelly.  
  
"Is it? Your Mum, Dad, Glen?" Amy suggested coldly. A voice came from behind them.  
  
"Actually, I do." Paige cringed.  
  
"See you tomorrow Paige." Kate greeted. The three "clones" walked away. Glen helped Paige to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Glen, will you just stop bugging me! I don't need your help or anybody else's." Hurt Glen walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Spirit Paige clapped her hands. The scene froze again.  
  
"Why are we here?" The real Paige asked getting over the pain, she had previously felt.  
  
"This is where you decided that you weren't going to let anyone think they can hurt you. This is when the rebel streak started. You may think you've gotten over the "rebel" Paige but you haven't. The most ironic thing is you're a social worker. Someone who helps others to share their feelings and helps that person, gain a new life but you never share your feelings enough. You chose to suffer and suffocate in silence. I'm going to show part of two futures. One where you continue to suffer in silence after you wake up and another where you don't." Spirit Paige held out her hand. Paige accepted it reluctantly, knowing she had no choice.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Spirit Paige and the real Paige rematerialized in another scene. Spirit Paige turned to Paige.  
  
"What happened is that you woke up from the a coma and for a while you pretended to happy and normal. You got tired of the act and ran way to Orlando, Florida. You phone home occasionally. You're always drinking. One day, you get yourself drunk and phone Phoebe. She starts talking to you and by accident, you tell her your address. Piper, Phoebe and Prue come the next day around 5 but it's too late." The Spirit finished looking solemn.  
  
"What do you mean "too late"?  
  
"Watch and Find out."  
  
Suddenly, the lift opened. Prue, Piper and Phoebe stepped out.  
  
"Pheebs, are you sure this is the right place?" Piper quizzed.  
  
"Piper, you've asked me that about 9 times already and the answers still the same." Phoebe answered.  
  
"You guys, the doors open." Prue whispered slightly.  
  
"Prue, she was drunk when we were talking she might have just forgotten to close it behind her." Phoebe said masking her fear as they walked in. "She might be out cold so Piper go left, Prue right and I'll go straight."  
  
They separated silently.  
  
Piper walked down the corridor and turned into the first door she saw; the bedroom. It appeared empty but if she'd looked closer, she'd have noticed a note stained with blood by the other side of the bed. Piper walked into the room opposite and screamed. Phoebe and Prue came running.  
  
"What is it Piper?" Prue questioned. Piper pointed at the bath tub and threw up. Paige lay naked in the bath filled with her blood and a plugged in electric toaster.  
  
"LEO!!!" Phoebe yelled. He orbed in annoyed.  
  
"Phoebe, do you really have to scream like." He paused when he saw the look on their faces.  
  
Phoebe pointed to the bath. Leo gasped and felt sick to his stomach. He could feel 9 decades of food rising up his throat.  
  
"Get Darryl." Prue murmured. "Take Piper with you. Phoebe and I will be somewhere.else." Leo nodded, took a relived Piper by the hand and orbed out.  
  
"Come on Phoebe." Prue dragged her sister to the bedroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The scene froze again.  
  
"What you waiting for? Get me out here now!" Paige screamed. The spirit grabbed Paige and they appeared back in the beach dream world.  
  
"Paige, I didn't have to come here to save you I did. Holding back your feelings can have long lasting effects."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Paige, just try to not to hold back what you're feeling. Don't suffer in silence. It's up to you now. Bye."  
  
Spirit Paige closed her eyes and drifted away.  
  
(A/N: Is the end of Paige Matthews, as we know her? What decision will she make? Why didn't the talk with Leo work? Tune in and review (yes, review people) to find out soon!) 


	10. Running

Chapter 10  
  
4 days later  
  
Ava walked into Paige's room.  
  
"Hi Paige. Glad to see you're up." Paige looked up from what she had been writing.  
  
"Ava, I'm glad you're here. My sisters will be here in an hour give them this for me." Paige said as she stuffed the piece of paper into an envelope. Putting on her demin jacket and grabbing her bag, Paige handed Ava six out of eight envelopes.  
  
"Okay Paige." Ava hugged her friend. "If you ever need anything just call me."  
  
"I will. Thank you for everything. Bye Ava."  
  
"Bye Paige." Ava watched as Paige walked out of the hospital.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Paige kneeled in front of a grave. It read:  
  
JOSHUA O'NEIL  
  
A great friend, son & fiancé who will be dearly missed.  
  
He will always be remembered, for his caring and chilled ways.  
  
Rest in Peace.  
  
"Hey Josh, it's Paige. I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving San Francisco for good. I hope you understand." Paige reached into her bag and pulled out a white envelope and a single red rose. Crying silently, Paige placed them in front of the grave and ran to the waiting taxi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ava sat on the bed which Paige had occupied, that morning. She glanced at the clock. They would be here soon. Demanding to know what had happened.  
  
A minute later, she could hear familiar voices. They silenced as they entered the room. Ava stood up unsure of what to say. Everything she had practiced flew out of her mind.  
  
"Paige isn't.. is she Ava?" Phoebe questioned shakily.  
  
"She woke up yesterday." There were sighs of relief but they were short lived.  
  
"Where is she then?" Phoebe asked even though she had a feeling she knew.  
  
"She ran away." Ava began quietly.  
  
"SHE WHAT?! YOU LET HER!?" Prue exploded.  
  
"Prue, whether you like it or not nobody, no one has control over what Paige decides to do." Ava retorted sharply.  
  
"Sorry, it's just hard."  
  
"Hard is having to deal with the guilt that Paige might." Ava stopped abruptly.  
  
"Might what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't say." Ava answered in a tone, which implied to Phoebe not to ask questions.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called; drawing attention to the fact that she was there. He orbed down.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Paige. She ran away."  
  
"Ran away?" He repeated blankly. His wife nodded.  
  
"Paige asked me to give these to you." Ava handed Leo, Piper & Phoebe theirs. She gave the last two to Prue. "You guys better get going. A patient's arriving soon."  
  
Leo and the trio orbed out in silent remorse.  
  
"Paige, the coast is clear." Ava called. Paige appeared.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a gypsy who needs a vacation plus I can make sure you're all right." Ava smiled. The girls hugged.  
  
"Thanks. Now, let's go meet Julie. She's really cranky when she has to wait." They orbed out. 


	11. Letters

(A/N sorry for not updating for a while. Been busy. I just finished by exams so I'm BACK! I have two updates for u. I will update the rest of my stories during today and Monday night. So plz enjoy and review. Debbie)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Matt closed the manor door behind him just as Leo and the girls appeared. The five stood in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"She." Prue began.  
  
"It's okay. I already know. They called me from the airport." He informed them.  
  
"They?" Phoebe asked frowning. She wasn't the only one.  
  
"Yeah, they. Paige, Julie and something about having to go get Eva, Dana?"  
  
"Ava!?"  
  
"Look everyone. I'm just going to go read my letter. Then we can talk." Phoebe sighed. She walked slowly upstairs. Prue handed Matt his and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
Phoebe's letter  
  
Hey Phoebe,  
  
I know you are confused now but you're also the most level headed at the moment.  
  
I did not leave because of what happened with Cole; don't even bother thinking that. You and me used to have the closet sisterly relationship but it got weaker because of mistrust. You not believing me about Cole and me not believing Cole was innocent. After that I stopped trying to get closer to you because I felt getting closer to you would me closer to him.  
  
I'm really sorry about that. There is necklace inside the envelope. Put it on and anytime you want to talk to me or you're in danger, I'll know.  
  
Write to you and email you sometime.  
  
I love you.  
  
Paige  
  
Piper's letter  
  
Hey Piper,  
  
You're angry and hurt right now. Me leaving, IS NOT YOUR FAULT. It's not because of what you said that made me leave but because of other pressures. The Elders increased my whitelighter powers. I'll always know how you are.  
  
In the envelope, there is a ring. If you put it on anytime you want to talk to me, I'll try to be there. It's also a ring that has a bit of my orbing power in it. If you're in danger it'll orb you & anybody you want to out.  
  
I call you sometimes.  
  
Good Luck with my little niece.  
  
I Love You.  
  
Paige  
  
Prue's letter  
  
Hi Prue,  
  
Me leaving San Francisco isn't your fault. So, do not cry over me. I don't know you that well but I love you.  
  
In the envelope, there's a charm bracelet. Anytime, the symbol P3 turns red, there is evil around. It turns blue when theirs good around. It lets me know if you're in danger.  
  
I'll send you a postcard.  
  
Love Paige  
  
Leo's letter  
  
Leo,  
  
I just wanted to let you know you didn't fail as a white lighter or brother in law. You're great at both jobs. I'll see you "up there" once in a while.  
  
Love you  
  
Paige  
  
(Review time! Plz do tell me if you hate or if you rate. Debs) 


	12. Goodbye?

(a/n: the second of the 2 updates. Hope u like. Thanx for reading.)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Matt opened the door to his apartment. He dropped his car keys and the letter on his desk. He walked into the parlour and turned on the TV. He didn't want to open the letter, knowing it would just confirm the worst he tried to ignore it but he couldn't. He stood up and grabbed the lettering ripping open the envelope as he shut the door to his bedroom.  
  
Matt's letter  
  
Matt,  
  
I do love you but I am afraid of where that love may lead. Move on from me. Someone's out there for you and its not me. I will never forget you and you will always be in my heart. You opened my eyes to a new world but its time for me to go back home and find myself because like you told me "Life's a journey" and this is just a turn in road.   
  
Julie says she loves you.  
  
I will write to you. It's safer than hearing your voice.  
  
Paige  
  
Matt sighed and let his back fall back on his bed. He was on the verge of sleep when he felt a weight ease onto his bed. Thinking it was Prue coming to console him, he told whoever it was to "get lost".  
  
"You sure?" A female voice came back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm." Matt opened his eyes sharply and sat up in wonder. "Paige?!"  
  
"I thought I'd come say goodbye in person."  
  
"Oh!" Matt leaned back on his bed.  
  
Paige felt hurt for a bit then regained her strength. She lay beside him looking up at the ceiling. He stared at her, it hit him again that she was so beautiful to him, and that he loved her and would do anything for her, no matter what. He began to wonder what he had done wrong.  
  
Paige could feel his gaze settle on her. She turned her head to look in his eyes. She felt a wave of electricity wash over her. Paige stood up.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Matt asked as he stood up to face her. When she did not reply he walked into parlour. Paige cringed and followed.  
  
"Matt please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."  
  
"Difficult?"  
  
"Please, Matt!" Paige pleaded. Matt paused, and then he walked to the door of his apartment. He opened it. Paige felt her heart break into a million different pieces.  
  
"I'm gonna make this as easy as possible, Paige. All you have to say is you don't love me and you can walk out the door and live you life and if you can't we'll just have to talk and work this out."  
  
Paige started to talk, "I don't.I don't." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I can't say it. I wish I could make it easier for you but I can't."  
  
"Then we'll have to talk." Paige looked down. They stood in an uncomfortable silence. It was suddenly broken by the arrival of Prue.  
  
"Hey Matt.Paige?" Paige waved her hand slightly as Prue looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Hey sis, thanks for saving me. I'm gonna go now." Paige said quietly.  
  
"No! No!" Paige walked over to ex-boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's not that I don't love you Matt, it's just that I can't love you." She walked to Prue and gave her a hug as she orbed out.   
  
(Review time! Plz do tell me if you hate or if you rate. Debs) 


	13. Jumping to Conclusions

AN: (Hi guy and gals, I had writers block so I couldn't update this but now I'm back! Read and rewiew. I'll update on Sunday.bye Debbie P.s: from now on if you want any info on my stories and whats going on check my profile)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ava & Julie sat in the reception room of their townhouse typing emails.  
  
"Ava, I'm worried about Paige. Yesterday, she collapsed and I had to raid the room before the found her pills. I think we need a back up plan. Tell me the truth, what's the worse that can happen to Paige?" That question stooped Ava in tracks. She stopped typing on her laptop and turned slowly around.  
  
"The worst would be her depression evolving into insomnia. If she forgets her pills or something affects her body temperature, she may have temporary amnesia."  
  
"Insomnia?"  
  
"Yeah but the important thing to remember, we're sworn to silence unless there's no other option."  
  
"Thank god, we don't have to wait for that day to come." A voice came from the doorway. "Because we are going to make it through this."  
  
"Paige maybe we should tell your family." Julie began.  
  
"NO! They're happy and I'm not going to spoil that. I'm not!" Paige sat down between the thing apart from her pride she had left.  
  
Oh so she thought...  
  
2 days later  
  
London  
  
Julie opened the door to Paige's room. The bed was empty and Paige wasn't exactly a light sleeper. Panicking, Julie opened the door to Paige's personal bathroom. There she found her best friend sprawled over the toilet throwing up.  
  
"Paige, are you okay? How long you have been here?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay? I've been here all nigh." She was cut short as she started to throw up again.  
  
"Paige, relax. I'm going to call Ava."  
  
An hour later  
  
Hospital  
  
A doctor arrived. Julie, Ava & Paige all looked up expectantly.  
  
"Well, Paige you aren't seriously sick, if fact you aren't really sick at all."  
  
"What?! Why was I throwing up like that then?" Paige asked.  
  
"Throwing up just happens to be a set back of being pregnant."  
  
"PREGNANT?!!!" Ava & Julie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes ladies, pregnant. Nearly 3 and a half months along."  
  
Julie turned to a strangely pale & quiet Paige.  
  
"Paige, are you okay? What's wrong?" She questioned.  
  
Paige could only manage one but significant word.  
  
"Matt"  
  
Later that day  
  
After they had arrived home, Paige, Ava & Julie went their separate ways to think. Paige had decided to call Matt but she couldn't will herself to. She sat watching the phone.  
  
She had been in that same position for 20 minutes, when Julie knocked her bedroom door and entered. She eased herself onto Paige's bed.  
  
She waited for Paige to start talking.  
  
"Julie, what I am going to do?" Paige looked up eyes full of tears  
  
"That's a question only you can answer but I think it's time you told you family. At least about this including my brother." Julie hugged her best friend. They stayed like that for while.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Julie asked.  
  
"I'm not really thinking but can you leave? I need sometime alone."  
  
"Sure." Julie slid off the bed and left, closing the door softly behind her. Paige picked up the phone and dialled a number. It rang for a while but then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" The voice asked.  
  
Paige didn't answer. A voice came from the background. A female voice.  
  
"Who is it Matt?"  
  
Paige hung up then. She lay back on her bed and wept silently.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Matt hung up confused.  
  
"Who was it Matt?" The female voice asked.  
  
"I don't know Prue. They hung up."  
  
{Da Da Da!!!!! Wow wasn't that just dandy?! If you want more plz rewiew. Fact: Reviewing makes me write and update quicker and keeps YOU occupied.} 


	14. The Stalker

AN: (Hi guy, I had writer's block so I couldn't update this but now I'm back! Read and review plz I spend a lot of time on these. I will update on Monday. Bye Debbie P.s: from now on, if you want any info on my stories and what's going on check my profile)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
London  
  
Paige turned into a narrow road. Her purse dropped from her hands as she bent to pick it up. She saw a shadow follow her. She stood up and glanced up just to see the shadow disappear around the corner. Forgetting her purse she ran after it, just to find her stalker had been lost in the crowd.  
  
San Francisco  
  
Phoebe Halliwell sat at her desk absorbed in a pile of paper when the door to her office opened and closed. She glanced up.  
  
"Oh hey Paige. What would you say to a lady who thinks her husbands cheating on her...PAIGE!?" Phoebe ran to hug her baby sister.  
  
"Missed you too!" Paige smiled. Phoebe pulled out of the hug.  
  
"How's everyone?" Paige asked.  
  
"Fine. Matt's fine too." There was a pause which Phoebe quickly filled.  
  
"How long you here for?" She asked.  
  
"Just until Piper's baby shower. By the way, you can't tell anyone I'm here." Paige said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to surprise Piper." Paige replied "Plus I think I'm being stalked" Paige added silently.  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe knew that wasn't the full truth but she didn't comment.  
  
"Before I leave, do you need anything?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Yeah, do mind being my gift for Piper?" Phoebe asked nervously. Paige frowned from confusion.  
  
"Explain, this time in English."  
  
Later that day  
  
Phoebe walked through the manor door smiling and humming to herself. Prue emerged from the kitchen questioning.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"You'll find out on Saturday!" Phoebe replied mysteriously as she bounced upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna find out what your hiding before then. I'll make sure of it."  
  
{Will Prue find anything out? Whose Paige's stalker? If you want more plz review. Fact: Reviewing makes me write and update quicker and keeps YOU occupied.} 


	15. The Innocent Routine

AN: THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF CONFUSION OVER MY STORY'S LAST CHAPTER AND I CAN SEE WHY AFTER READING OVER IT SO THIS IS A REWRITE OF CHAPTER 15. I HOPE THIS IS CLEARER, I APOLOGISE TO THOSE WHO UNDERSTOOD MY ANGLE BUT I WANT EVERYONE TO ENJOY THIS. THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER IS THE SAME BUT THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT IF THERE'S STILL MISUNDERSTANDINGS, I'LL JUST PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS UNTIL I'VE FIXED IT. I HOPE THIS IS CLEARER TO YOU, WHO WERE CONFUSED. THE OLD CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED ON THURSDAY.  
  
ENJOY CRITICIZE GENTLY PLZ DEBBIE  
  
Chapter 15  
  
2 days later  
  
"Bye!" Phoebe shouted as she walked out the manor door.  
  
"Bye Pheebs!" Piper shouted. She watched baffled as Prue picked up her coat.  
  
"Umm, Prue where you going?"  
  
"Out." Prue answered hurriedly.  
  
"I can see that." Piper noted patiently. "Where and why are you going out?"  
  
"Park. Fresh air. Maybe find some things." Prue replied half-lying as she ran out the door, to follow Phoebe. "Be back later to help you with tomorrow!"  
  
*****************  
  
Prue kept her distance from her sister in case of being caught snooping. Phoebe walked through a maze of trees, couples kissing, children playing and an artist to get to the person she'd come to meet wearing a black and purple jacket. A j-lo cap shielded Paige's face from Prue's view.  
  
"Hi!" Phoebe greeted her younger sister.  
  
"Hey, we set for tomorrow?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yep. Why are we meeting here?" Phoebe waited and when she didn't get answer, she pressed on. "Oh come on Paige! I know something has been bothering you. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."  
  
Paige sighed before admitting her problem. "I'm being followed."  
  
"Your what?!" Phoebe exclaimed thinking she'd heard wrong.  
  
"Someone's been following me all week. I don't know why but I don't want to orb for a while incase they're human." Paige informed.  
  
"You should have told before. Come on!" Phoebe started walking away; she turned when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash. A flash directed at Paige, a camera flash. Phoebe's eyes followed a figure running away to a waiting taxi, he ran past a dark haired female staring after him.  
  
"Did you see that?" She asked her baby sister. Paige nodded looking freaked out. "I think, I think you're being stalked."  
  
Paige just stared her sister blankly.  
  
**********************  
  
Prue walked away from the scene in amazement. Why would someone want to take pictures of Phoebe and her mystery friend? Whatever it was she needed to get of the park before Phoebe saw her. Prue speeded up her walking.  
  
*********************** Phoebe looked around her. Her only hope on the finding out the photographer was gone. She turned to her sister.  
  
"Come on, Paige" She said. "Let's go get a latte."  
  
***********************  
  
Prue was about to hail a taxis home, when she heard screams coming from a near alleyway.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
Prue took off into the direction of the alley. When she arrived the area was empty apart from garbage cans and scattered boxes. Prue ventured in deeper and deeper.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?!" She kicked a box out of her way, when a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Behind you, witch!" A female voice called. As soon as Prue turned around, she was hit with a potion vial. The eldest Halliwell sister shot out her hand. Nothing happened. A blonde female stepped out the shadows. The blonde flew out her hand. Prue went flying back into a brick wall.  
  
"Witches always fall for the innocent routine. Nice powers!" The demoness laughed. "How does it feel to be powerless Prue? It is Prue isn't it."  
  
Prue was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her body was numb. When she touched her forehead blood dripped onto her fingers but she couldn't feel any pain. She hadn't felt anything other than intense pain when she had hit the wall but the feeling gone.  
  
A dark haired demon shimmered in looking annoyed. "Are you quite done Jennifer? The source is waiting for the Charmed One."  
  
"Why you always so impatient Adrian?" Jennifer sighed.  
  
"Whatever just grab the Charmed One and shimmer the hell out of here!" Adrian left. Followed by a fragile Prue and a pissed off Jennifer.  
  
{I AGAIN APOLOGISE, PLZ REVIEW. DEBBIE} 


	16. The Charm Bracelet

AN: HEY SOZ I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I'M REVISING FOR EXAMS (UNFORNATELY) BUT THANX FOR THE RAVE REVIEWS. HERE FOR YOU IS THE NEW CHAPTER. NOT MUCH HAPPENING BUT YOU'LL NEED TO READ THIS TOO UNDERSTAND THE REST!  
  
ENJOY CRITICIZE GENTLY PLZ DEBBIE  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Phoebe slammed the door to manor and annoyed ran into the kitchen to meet her pregnant sister eating chocolate chip cookies. She needed to find Prue to help her and Paige.  
  
"Piper, where's Prue?" Phoebe questioned abruptly.  
  
"Hello to you too Pheebs!" Piper replied blandly.  
  
"Sorry!" Phoebe approached her older sister. She poked Piper's tummy lightly. "Hello baby! How you doing cutie?"  
  
Piper cleared her throat gently. "Oh hi sis!" Phoebe smirked.  
  
"Very funny Pheebs! Prue isn't in she left a bit after you. Why do you want her?" Piper interrogated.  
  
Phoebe ignored her pregnant sister. Her arm still around her sister she screamed out angrily. "God! I wish I could find Prue!"  
  
Suddenly, the two Halliwells and the baby were in cloaked orbs. They arrived in an alleyway.  
  
"Phoebe, how'd you do that?" Piper asked freaked out. Phoebe just as surprised answered.  
  
"It wasn't me. I, I think it was her." Phoebe pointed to Piper's swelling stomach.  
  
"No, No, No! She can't even talk! No." Piper stuttered.  
  
"Piper, relax and breathe." Phoebe instructed.  
  
"I need to sit down." Piper said. Suddenly a pink arm chair appeared in front of the wall opposite. "Thank you." Piper sat down on it.  
  
"We need to figure out why she brought us here." Phoebe suggested. A light bulb seemed appear over Piper's head.  
  
"Prue!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Phoebe said bewildered.  
  
"You said you wanted to find Prue just before we were transported here, so maybe she in trouble and she's around here somewhere." Piper reasoned.  
  
"You're right. We should look for any sign of her." The sisters made their way to the end of the alley, where they found an object that just intensified their worry, a bracelet. Prue's favourite charm bracelet, she'd had it since she was nine.  
  
"She's here somewhere. We have to find her." Piper spoke in a low determined whisper. As Phoebe placed her hand in Piper's, she was thrown into a powerful premonition.  
  
{What's Phoebe seeing? How powerful is the Halliwell baby? Where's Prue? PLZ REVIEW. DEBBIE} 


	17. Always

AN: Hey sorry for the last update as it was short, this one is a little longer though. Thank you for the reviews; I can never say fully how much it means to me. Thanks a lot. A few of my stories will be deleted and reposted in time.  
  
The updates of DP (Dear Prue) may slow down due to the fact I am writing a Chris fan fic and a Smallville one.  
  
See you next time.  
  
ALL my love,  
  
Debbie O.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Phoebe wheezes as she comes out of the Premonition. Piper reaches out for her as she stumbles back a few steps.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper urged.  
  
"I saw what happened to Prue, I saw a female warlock take her powers, I saw you fighting a two demons, a guy and the girl that took Prue's powers and..." Phoebe trailed off helplessly.  
  
Piper didn't want to ask what happened next but she needed to know. It could help them save her older sister.  
  
"And what?" Piper asked quietly. Phoebe didn't reply. "Damn it Phoebe! What happened?!" Piper screamed.  
  
"I saw us crying over Prue and someone, maybe Leo orbing in afterwards." Phoebe could feel the arm around her waist tense. When she looked at her sister, she could see her fighting back tears.  
  
A look of complete helplessness passed over her face, then her brown coloured eyes turned to steel.  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and marched her to the wooden door of the warehouse.  
  
"The last part of the vision won't come true." She threw her hand up blowing the door of the warehouse up. "I'll make sure of it."  
  
*************************************  
  
They found the warehouse empty apart from Prue, who chained to a brick wall.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe shouted. She ran across the room with Piper following closely behind. Phoebe had made it the other side of the room, when she and Piper were separated by a group of demons.  
  
Piper began blowing up as many demons as she could.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Prue, are you okay?" Prue nodded silently. "We'll get you out of here." She began to pull at her eldest sister's chains.  
  
"No, Phoebe it's a trap." Prue whispered.  
  
A hand hit Phoebe around the head, sending her flying half way across the room. As Phoebe got she met the face of the demoness from her premonition.  
  
"You're the demon who took Prue's powers!" Phoebe shouted enraged.  
  
The demon took a little bow. "Jennifer from your nightmares." Jennifer swung her hand out a Phoebe sending her crashing into the wall next to Prue.  
  
A yell of immense pain escaped from Phoebe's mouth.  
  
Piper finished off the last demon and ran towards her sister. Jennifer laughed at the vulnerability of The "Mighty Charmed Ones".  
  
Adrian her fellow demon shimmered in at that moment. He looked around him satisfied.  
  
"You haven't done such a bad job! Jenni-" He was interrupted by the sound of her being blown up by Piper. A white light surfaced from Jennifer and returned to Prue.  
  
"No one messes with my family and makes a joke of it!" A wounded Piper barked.  
  
"You stupid witch, you'll pay for this." A black crossbow and green arrow appeared in his hands. You shot it at Prue, who gave an almighty scream. Adrian waved his hand causing Prue's chains to disappear and for her to fall. "Experience how it feels to lose a loved one. Again!"  
  
Phoebe began howling and crying in vain. Piper up her arms repeatedly blowing Adrian up until he exploded into oblivion. Prue began to hyperventilate from pain.  
  
"Prue, can you hear me?" Piper sobbed. "Everything's going to be okay. I won't lose you twice." Phoebe snapped out of her shock and began screaming at the ceiling. "LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO!"  
  
"It's going to fine, everything's going to be okay." Piper repeated over and over again as if singing a song. The heat from Prue's body started to drain as she drifted in and out of awareness.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe I love you. Tell Paige and Leo and everyone that I love them." Prue said hoarsely. She felt strangely calm. Maybe it was because it was her second time leaving the world.  
  
"You can tell them yourself as soon as Leo gets here." Phoebe cried through her tears desperately. "LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! COME ON LEO WE NEED YOU!"  
  
A fury of bright lights appeared in front of them.  
  
"Thank God Leo...PAIGE?" Piper questioned confusedly.  
  
Paige nodded in confirmation as she joined hands with Piper a bright light shined over the four Halliwells.  
  
"The Power of Four." A voice called out. Prue conscious again frowned.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Patty's voice came over them. "The Power of Three, will set you free. The Power of Four, will conquer all."  
  
The bright light died out.  
  
"Paige, you need to heal Prue." Phoebe said calming down.  
  
"You have to help me. Join hands with Piper and repeat after me." Paige instructed as she placed her hand over Prue.  
  
"The Power of Three, will set us free. The Power of Four, will conquer all."  
  
"The Power of Three, will set us free. The Power of Four, will conquer all." Piper and Phoebe repeated.  
  
Slowly, the familiar glow of healing emerged from Paige's hand and Prue's eyes opened as she was fully restored. Piper and Phoebe enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back. We almost lost you!" Piper cried tears of joy. Prue pulled back to pull Paige into the hug.  
  
"I love you guys. All of you."  
  
**********************************  
  
Prue stood on a mini-ladder hanging a "Congratulations" banner above the Sunroom door, when Paige orbed in unexpectedly.  
  
"Hey Prue." Prue turned around surprised; she relaxed, when she realized it was her baby sister.  
  
"Oh hi Paige!" Prue greeted. "You seen Phoebe lately?"  
  
"Umm, yeah she went to the mall to buy Piper another present." Paige giggled slightly.  
  
"I thought she had so big surprise planned." Prue frowned.  
  
"Yeah she did. I was the surprise but I kinda spoilt it yesterday." Paige smiled. Prue beamed in return as she stepped off the ladder.  
  
"I see. Paige about yesterday, I meant what I said about loving you. I just wanted you to know that." Prue explained shyly. Paige hugged her.  
  
"I know that but thank you anyway." Prue returned the hug  
  
The manor door opened and closed. Phoebe came clacking in on high heels followed by Piper, who had come from the kitchen to witness the show of affection.  
  
"As much as I'd love to watch this all day, I want to show Paige her new residence." Phoebe chirped.  
  
Piper elbowed her sister in the stomach. "Phoebe!"  
  
"What?!" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
Paige and Prue pulled away from the embrace although were still holding hands.  
  
"Come on roommate. Let's go check out our crib." Prue laughed as she a baffled Paige out to the garden. Paige gasped at the sight she saw.  
  
An extension had been built on the side of the house. It was beautiful and the paint was exactly the same as the original Manor.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I know we magically built it two days ago. You and Prue going to live here and your old room or Prue's will be the Baby nursery. Wait till you see the inside." Phoebe gushed.  
  
The bottom part of the extension was the Kitchen and bathroom suite divided into two rooms and an open plan lounge. There was a cute mini-staircase to the upper part of the extension. The Upper part of the extension was split into two again, Prue's room and Paige's room.  
  
"This is so great!" Prue finally exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, it's so great we probably won't visit the Manor unless I need to taste Piper's specialities." Paige joked.  
  
"So you like it?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I love it but then again I've always loved home." Prue smiled.  
  
{Will the Halliwells finally live in peace or will life become more complicated before it gets easier? When will Paige tell her sisters and Matt of her pregnancy? What will happen to Ava and Julie? AND EXACTLY WHO WAS PAIGE'S STALKER?!!! PLEASE REVIEW. DEBBIE} 


	18. Wait for me?

**_Sorry for not uding. Life caught up with me among other things. I promise to update more often. Please review._**

**_Love Debs_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Paige stood in front of her mirror in a pair of faded Levi's and a white and blue t – shirt. Phoebe sat in the mini lounge on the sofa watching as her baby sister paced the room.

"Paige, could you stand still? You're doing my head in!"

"Sorry, Phoebe. Do I look alright? I mean what do you wear when you're going to meet the guy who you dumped recently and impregnated you at your sister's baby shower?" Paige rambled letting her secret slip.

"Wait, did you just say your pregnant?" Phoebe yelled.

"Would you shut up? I was but I lost it. I guess I wasn't ready for the whole motherhood gig." Paige informed her sister sadly.

Phoebe pulled Paige into her hug, forcing her to sit down. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I. Phoebe you are worst person I know at keeping secrets because only you, Julie and Ava know this okay. Not even Matt knows so you are going keep this secret cause if you don't I'll kill you."

"I'm insulted, I'm so not the worst. Near it but not Fine, I promise I won't spill. Come on, let's go. I can smell Nacho's from here!" Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand tightly, preventing Paige's attempt to make a quick escape.

"Umm…go on ahead! I need to reapply my makeup my lipstick feels kind of heavy." Paige suggested desperately.

"Paige, you aren't wearing any makeup and you look gorgeous so stop avoiding the inevitable!" Phoebe smiled as Paige gave her a weak smile.

"Phoebe, it's not that simple. I broke the guy's heart and put him through so much drama even Shakespeare or a trashy TV Soap Opera could compare. I'm not ready." Paige sobbed.

Her older sister wiped her tears away. "Oh Paige, I get how hard this is for you but you need to let go if you aren't prepared to be with him. When you enter the Sunroom, you aren't going in there to evade Matt, you are going in there to support Piper in her pregnancy. Do this for your future niece if not for Piper."

Paige gave her sister a hug. "Why do you always have to make sense of things?"

"It's my job! Never try and out smart an advice columnist!"

"Paige, could we talk? I mean as friends…"

Paige closed her eyes tight and reopened them again before she spun herself around to meet Matt's beautiful gaze. She had seen him enter more than 45 minutes ago. Her heart had torn in two when she had seen him looking as handsome as ever in a casual shirt and jeans. Paige had been distracting herself by taking on any task possible. She had known that eventually she'd run out of things to do but she'd been hoping it wouldn't have been so soon.

"Umm…" Paige glanced across the room at Prue and her sisters who were all giving her the thumbs up sign, knowing that it wasn't what she wanted.

She could out of the corner of eye, see Matt become fidgety. Knowing that he was nervous, Paige decided to bring him out of his unease.

"…Sure."

Matt let out a breath he had never known he was holding. He followed her out of the house onto the front porch. They seated themselves on the front steps.

"Look, I know you need to take a break but I need you to know how much I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and for the life of me I can't figure out why you don't love me back but I'm willing to wait for you. All I need to know is if you want me to."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Paige could feel her salty tears flowing down her face.

"Because I don't want to waste my time loving someone who doesn't love me back." Matt explained. A silence overcame them as he kissed away her tears.

"I…" Paige was cut off by the sound of screaming and crashing. "Piper!"

Paige hastily grabbed her ex's hand orbed them into the house. The noise level that decreased. It scared her even more. Silence was never good.

Running into the Sunroom, Paige cried in relief to see the room frozen and her sisters still alive. Phoebe and Prue were huddled in front of a hysterical Piper, staring at the demonic beast. A fireball flew past her arm.

Paige raised her hands ready to orb the demon to the depths of hell if necessary.

"Don't!" Prue screamed. "He's immune to whitelighter powers."

"Well what the hell am I meant to do?" Paige yelled irritated. She threw up her hands in frustration. Her question went unanswered, as the demon was suddenly covered head to toe in ice.

"Whoa, talk about cold. How did you do that Paige?" Phoebe gasped.

"Would you stop with the questions and smash before everyone unfreezes?" Piper shrieked.

"Sorry!" Phoebe flip kicked the demon in the stomach and watched as he melted into oblivion.

"Is everyone okay?" Matt questioned alerting everyone to his presence.

"Yeah, I just need a first aid box." Prue answered cheerfully.

"I'll help you, sis." Paige offered dying for an excuse to leave Matt behind.

"I don't really need any help…" Prue adjusted her sentence when she noticed Paige's pleading eyes. "But I could always use the company."

Paige mouthed a thank you as Piper took control of the situation. "Hurry up and leaves so I can unfreeze the room. I was enjoying my party. When you two are done meet us down here and we can check out Paige's newly acquired power. Everybody get that?" Piper noted the nods with satisfaction. "Okay places people! Oh and Matt try and look sociable. 3…2…1"

"…that dress is absolutely adorable Piper! I must find out where you got it from. I never looked anywhere as radiant as you do during my pregnancy."

"Thank you Louise but I'm feeling tired so the party's over. Darryl? A little help."


	19. Catching Up

**Hey y'all!**

**Im BACK!**

It is my new year's resolution to finish this by the summer. Before, i'd promised only about 4 more chapters but because of the new storyline introduced in this chapter and the loose ends that need tying (Paige & Matt), i've decided to see where this goes.

**IF however** this gets a negative feedback, this will be the second to last chapter leaving the story open to a sequel so review!

Anyway, sorry if you have to re-read it to refresh. But to understand this chapter you only really need to read the last three.

_**Love ya**_

_**Debbie )**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Paige followed her eldest sister into the second bathroom._ Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Paige watched as Prue rummaged through the bathroom cupboards.

"Paige, do you know where the spirit is?"

"Second cupboard, last shelf." Paige replied automatically glad to have her mind off her latest encounter with Matt.

"How about the paracetamol tablets?" Prue asked confused.

"Top shelf, next to Phoebe's hair conditioner."

Prue stood up with a smile on her face. "You know, it would be a whole lot easier if you just did this."

Smiling sympathetically, Paige swapped places with Prue and began to retrieve the needed supplies. Signalling, that everything was done, Paige led Prue into Phoebe's room to retrieve the book of Shadows.

"Paige…?" Prue began tentatively as she positioned herself comfortably on Phoebe's bed.

"Hmm…"

"What going on with you and Matt?" Prue panicked as she watched Paige freeze. "If you don't want to tell because it would be awkward, I completely understand…"

"No, its okay. I've been telling stuff for ages; just not to your face." Paige replied as she dumped her body and the supplies from the bathroom on her sister's linen sheets.

"Through your diary…" Prue stated simply.

Paige nodded quizzically but didn't question her eldest sister's knowledge of her private journal.

"Matt's an amazing guy and I really love him but there's so much drama I'd be dragging him into. Magic and my issues. But what hurts me the most is that…" Paige hesitated as tears began to fill her eyes.

Prue pulled her into a hug. Seeing her sister's eyes stray in the direction of the door, she watched as Paige flicked her hand causing the open door to orb out and orb back in closed.

"I was pregnant." Paige admitted.

"Was pregnant!" Prue questioned softly.

"Yeah. Umm, a group of demons attacked me before I knew properly and I had this temporary blood condition which means that blood cells die quicker than they multiply. It's curable but I had to take two pills a day for three months and do some reserve therapy." Paige paused before continuing.

"When I was attacked the demon kicked me in the stomach, it didn't my baby but it weakened the protective tissue around the womb. Ava and Julie asked me to go to the hospital but I didn't figure it was important enough. I just took a couple of aspirin and went on with my life."

"A week later, I started throwing up and had no choice but to visit the hospital. The nurse told me, I was pregnant. I had to fill out some maternity form and I was asked the usual questions. She said that my condition would not affect pregnancy if I were careful. She asked me if I wanted a scan done that day. I declined saying that I'd rather get done at my doctor's…" Paige broke off as she began to sob.

Prue felt tears run down her own face as she embraced her youngest sister.

"I should have taken the scan. They would have identified my tissue problem and solved the problem. My time with the drugs was up, so I stopped taking them. I hated them and was glad to see the back of them. They could have saved her life."

"I could have gotten Leo to heal me but didn't want to involve the whole Halliwell clan. Leo can't keep anything from Piper or Phoebe. The condition was only temporary and the demons blow didn't show any outward signs of hurting me severely."

Paige broke down. "A part of me and Matt died because I was too stubborn and proud to ask for help. Every time I try to tell Matt, I feel so much guilt that I feel like I'm suffocating. I killed someone."

Prue pulled Paige closer. "You didn't kill anyone Paige. It was an accident and you should know by now that everything happens for a reason. As for Matt, I have spent a lot of time with him and he really is amazing. He'd understand."

The two lay in silence for a while. Paige stood up first. She wiped away her tears and checked her reflection in the mirror. Luckily, her eyes weren't red but skin was a shade paler than usual.

"Come on, everyone will be wondering where we are." Grabbing her sister's hand and the supplies they had gathered, Paige handed Prue the book of Shadows and led the way down the stairs.

The duo entered the sunroom to find Piper and Phoebe waiting as well as Darryl, Shelia, Leo and Matt.

"Hey! What were you two doing?" Piper question cutting off the conversation that had been taking place, before their entrance.

Paige glanced at Prue. Prue winked at Paige and answered the question vaguely. "Just catching up."

"Hmm…" Was the reply that came from Piper.

Sensing the turn of the conversation, Darryl stood from his chair. "My wife and I should probably get going now."

"Thank you both so much for coming." Phoebe said as Shelia stood as well.

"I'll walk you to the door." Leo offered. The three left.

Matt glanced at his ex-girlfriend. "I should get going as well."

Prue left her sisters side to hug him as did Phoebe and Piper.

"Thank you for coming."

Paige watched the interaction uncomfortably. Matt turned to her.

"Paige, have you thought about what I said? Should I wait?"

"Wait." She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." He left the sunroom as Leo entered.

Phoebe gave Paige a knowing look. "So he's going to wait for you."

"Yes, Pheebs. He's going to wait." Paige confirmed.

"Good because I wouldn't mind having a sexy millionaire as a brother-in-law. No offence Leo."

"I wouldn't mind either." Piper chirped.

"Whoa! Slow your roll. I told him could wait for me. I didn't say he could wait for me down the aisle!" Paige retorted.

"Girls, could we focus here? We need to find out why those demons attacked and what Paige's new power is." Leo said.

"Right." Prue grabbed the book and began to flick through looking for a definition of Paige's power.

"I was thinking about that. Didn't I have power over the elements in my past life?"

"Yes but you were evil in your past life." Piper explained.

"Water has been acting strange around be lately. Yesterday, I wanted to take a shower but Phoebe had used it all up washing her hair. I was bearing the icy water, when suddenly it turned to the perfect temperature." Paige explained.

"Weird things have been happening around me too." Prue exclaimed too. "The gas wasn't working and was so desperate to heat up a potion and then poof, there was spark and there was fire."

"That's restricted to you two then. The weirdest thing that has happened to me is that after a night of fun at P3, the next morning there was a freaky symbol tattooed on my lower back." Phoebe smiled. "That's not really that unusual for me."

The rest of the Halliwells laughed. Leo, however, didn't.

"Phoebe, show me the tattoo."

Phoebe stared quizzically at her brother-in-law but turned and lifted up her tank top. As soon as Leo's eyes connected to the symbol, three words flew out of his mouth. "I KNEW IT!"

"Leo, what did you know?" Piper questioned her husband as he began to flick through the book of shadows. He rested on a page, which revealed four symbols, one of which was Phoebe's tattoo. The title read; "The Elementals"

"All those events you mentioned aren't coincidences. You four being bestowed powers from Mother Nature. You are no longer the Charmed Ones. You are something bigger, better and more powerful than that. You are the four elements."

Suddenly, the room was filled with a strong wind and a petite woman appeared. "Hello my darlings. I'm Mother Nature."

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes or missing words. This story is unbetaed.

**So glad i'm back or not?**


End file.
